Many electronic devices make use of switching power supplies. Devices that may use switching power supplies include cell phones, personal computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, and a host of other device types. Among the various devices that may use switching power supplies are inkjet printers. Compliance with infrastructure or regulatory power usage limits and detection of malfunctions can be difficult for devices using switching power supplies without the capability to measure the power delivered.